Dream
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: Sometimes Tyki really wishes that this dream would never end, but when the sun comes up all dreams have to melt away


Hello again... This is the result of being up until almost 3 in the morning on a school night and being... well... tired and angsty

So anyway... This is another Tyki/Allen fic, because I love them dearly. The Japanese words are lyrics from a song called Bronze ~Saishuushou~. Those English words below them ARE NOT a translation... they are sort of thoughts from Tyki's perspective in response to the lyrics... Yeah, kinda confusing, but in my defense, I was only about half-conscious when I wrote it. There's an English translation of the lyrics at the bottom for those of you who want to know what those Japanese words say and can't read them.

Warning: slash content (if you don't know what it is, look it up, cause it's not my prob if you don't like), but no smexing or anything... there's kissing and stuff, though

Disclaimer: Tyki and Allen both belong to Katsura Hoshino *sniffle* not me

* * *

_Hitori heya no sumi de uzuku matteta_  
_I would wait forever for you, my innocence_

_Anata no hada no iro omoidashiteta_  
_It's so pale against my darkness, so pure_

_Dakishimeru to fui ni kieteyuku yuki_  
_Like newly fallen snow, but when I touch_

_Murasaki no sora kara futtekuru_  
_It melts away every morning with dawn_

_Zetsubou…_  
_And leaves me only with despair_

Tyki sat in the silent room, waiting for his lover to return to him for the night. His shounen, his Allen. He knew that he shouldn't be here, shouldn't be anywhere near here, and shouldn't be waiting for anyone, especially not an exorcist, the thorn in the Earl's side. He shouldn't have come here, but… but…

_I can't give him up…_ His golden eyes slid shut.

_Hajimeteatta hi wa chikakute touku_  
_I can still remember seeing you for the first time_

_Sagashiteita hito wa mujaki ni warau_  
_You possess a beauty that I could never obtain_

_Hikareteyuku ore wa kotae mo miezu_  
_You captured me like a butterfly in a golden net_

_Kinou, kyou, ashita wo nakushiteku_  
_I can't imagine being without you anymore_

The door opened, and he looked up to see the shining face that haunted his dreams and every waking moment. A grin in place, Allen appeared everything he was not. The boy set aside his exorcist garb, one of the many symbols of their difference, and came to him. Tyki leaned gratefully into the embrace, breathing in his lover's sweet scent. "Shounen…"

_Ano kuroushisa hageshisa_  
_I can't breathe without seeing your face_

_Ano kizuato ni kuchizuke_  
_The scar that marks it burns my lips_

_Ano chigiresouna omoi mo_  
_Everything swirls together_

_Nemurenu hodo no itami mo_  
_I ache, knowing we can't be this way, but_

_Dare ga ubaeru mono ka?_  
_I won't let them take you from me_

"Tyki," he breathed back, gently pressing his lips against his lover's dark ones. "You're here."

"Of course I am, shounen. I couldn't forget about you."

Silver eyes glanced up at him, flashing with something bordering on delight. He would do almost anything to see those eyes sparkle so. "Really?" his lover whispered, leaning close, so close that his warm breath washed over Tyki's skin, sizzling it. "I guess… Maybe I'm afraid that one day you'll realize what I am… and then you won't come back."

_The reason I come back is because of what you are._

_Soba ni ite ikanaide ore dake mitsumete_  
_You're mine; I will always be here_

_Mune wo kogasu anate e no ai_  
_It hurts so sweetly, my shounen_

_Dakishimete hanarenai dare ni mo kowasenai_  
_No one could take you away from me_

_Donna kami ni mo sumuitemo ii_  
_Not God, not the Earl_

_Inochi nado nakushitemo_  
_My life would be worth nothing_

_Anata dake ireba ii_  
_If you weren't here_

"How could I ever forget you?" Tyki asked, smirking back at his sweet lover and breathing in mouthfuls of that sweet scent. "Silly shounen, come closer."

He pulled Allen down into his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy tightly, unwilling to release him. It seemed like every force in the universe conspired to rip them apart, to shatter them into little pieces until they were unrecognizable to each other. _Someday it may be my job to kill him… and his to kill me…_ But he would rather his shounen killed him. He didn't like the idea of a world without Allen Walker.

_You shouldn't have gotten so attached._

He couldn't help himself. When had obsession morphed into more? He didn't remember anymore.

_Moshi mo kono shinzou nukidaserunara_  
_If only I could find a way to show you_

_Ima sugu anata ni kono ai misetai_  
_You would see and understand_

_Mi wo sakareruyouna yoru ga tsuzukeba_  
_We have more than passion_

_Akkenaku yume nado kieteyuku_  
_When daylight comes, should it disappear?_

Soft lips pressed against his, a little harder and hotter, sending little shocks down his spine. Everything about Allen intoxicated him, pulling him under like rich red wine until he was drunk on their passion and love. Did Allen not realize…? Did he not see…? Tyki couldn't forget him, not even if he wanted to, not even when the sun came back up and he returned to the Earl, returned to being enemies.

_All I want is you, shounen, and you're the one thing I can never have._

_Ano nayamashisa setsunasa_  
_I go back, though, to what I was_

_Ano eien ni inoru yo_  
_And every moment I wish it was different_

_Ano shibireruyouna toiki mo_  
_My sighs go unheard and pain unfelt_

_Tada tsuka no ma no yasuragi mo_  
_My world stops when I see your eyes_

_Dare ga ubaeru mono ka?_  
_No one can take that away from me_

_But I won't let them pull us apart, even if it goes against everything we should be._

They were different, light and dark, two sides, enemies at the opposite sides of the universe who met in the middle secretly. If anyone ever found out… Allen would be expelled from the Order, or worse. But it wouldn't come to that… couldn't… He was in too deep now to let go. He'd fall too far, and hit the ground too hard.

Allen pulled away, tears pricking his glimmering eyes. "I missed you," he whispered. "I hate that you have to hide."

"I hate it, too, shounen, but it's the way things have to be." Resigned, he leaned down to press their foreheads together. "I'm here now, though, so don't cry."

Their eyes caught and held.

_Koko ni itekurerunara ni do to wa nakasenai_  
_My fingers brush away those tears forever_

_Aishiteiru anata to chikau_  
_Let me love you; let me make you smile_

_Hazurenai karameau tsumetai yubisaki_  
_Entwined for eternity, dark and light_

_Donna kami ni mo sumuitemo ii_  
_Even now I defy all that I am_

_Kono tsumi ga nandatte_  
_Hell would be kinder than being alone_

_Anata dake ireba ii_  
_Without you when the darkness falls_

If it was a sin then so be it; Tyki didn't care. His fingers wrapped around Allen's dark hand, itching at every touch, yet to him it was like a breath of fresh air. Allen was the innocence he never possessed, his sweetness and kindness. Allen was everything he should hate, everything he was not, and everything he reached for with all his strength. Could he ever truly let Allen go?

_No,_ he decided. _I cannot._

Allen sniffled and nodded, though his eyes were damp, little droplets clinging to his snow-pale eyelashes like crystals. "I wish things didn't have to be this way."

Tyki's fingers brushed the glowing cross in his lover's arm, scraped across a pale cheek like a shadow. His lips hovered against soft skin. _No one will ever keep you from me; not the Earl, not the Order… not God himself will make me stay away._ Defiantly, he held Allen's left arm as if it was made of the finest glass._ Maybe this is all a hopeless dream, but if it is, than I would dream forever rather than live in the dark._

_Soba ni ite ikanaide ore dake mitsumete_  
_I need you and your light, my shounen_

_Mune wo kogasu anate e no ai_  
_I love you so much I could cry_

_Dakishimete hanarenai dare ni mo kowasenai_  
_Nothing will tear us apart now_

_Donna kami ni mo sumuitemo ii_  
_I would do anything for you_

_Inochi nado nakushitemo_  
_I would give my life for you_

_Anata dake ireba ii_  
_But I can't live without you_

* * *

This is entirely experimental in nature... I'm not even sure what this is, to be completely honest

Anyway, here's the English translation of the Japanese lyrics... it might be a little rough around the edges, but I'm not an expert or anything

Achingly, I waited alone in the corner of our room

I remembered the color of your skin

When I embraced you, like snow, you melted away

And fell from the violet sky

Despair

The day we first met is so close yet so far

The person I was searching for smiled innocently

I was dazzled by you, and unable to answer why

Yesterday, today and tomorrow are lost

That insanity, that violence

That scar which I kiss

Or that seemingly broken memory

Or the pain that keeps me away at night

Can someone take these away from me?

Stay by my side, don't go! Gaze only at me

My hearts burns with love for you

Holding onto you, I won't let go

No matter what gods we must go against

I don't need my life or anything else

Just as long as I have only you

If I could pull out this heart of mine

I would show you this love right now

If the night of animalistic love-making could continue

Then the fleeting dreams would disappear

That torment, that oppression

That eternal prayer

Or that numbed sigh

Or that momentary tranquility

Can someone take these away from me?

While I am here, I won't let you cry twice

I love you! This is my pledge to you

Connected, entangled cold fingertips

No matter what gods we must go against

What sin is this?

Just as long as I have only you

Stay by my side, don't go! Gaze only at me

My hearts burns with love for you

Holding onto you, I won't let go

No matter what gods we must go against

I don't need my life or anything else

Just as long as I have only you

Anyway... Review if you wish to


End file.
